This Is My Future
by Harumia Risa
Summary: Perjalanan menuju masa depan yang menanti untuk mereka gapai. Persahabatan akan selalu menjadi penyemangat, meskipun di tengah perjalanan akan banyak ujian yang mengganggu persahabatan mereka.
1. Chapter 1

**This Is My Future**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : **Uzumaki Naruto x Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura

**Rated T**

**Genre : **Friendship

**Warnings : **AU, OOC, Typo

.

.

.

.

Suasana pagi yang mendung terkadang selalu digunakan beberapa orang untuk tetap setia bergumul di tempat tidurnya, apalagi sedang akhir pekan seperti ini. Tidak terkecuali pria yang masih menjelajahi dunia mimpinya itu. Ya Uchiha Sasuke, bahkan dia tidak menyadari saat pintu kamarnya terbuka dan saat berikutnya sosok laki-laki jangkung mendekati kasur adiknya.

"Ck ck ck, Sasuke, kau pikir ini jam berapa? masih saja tidur." Tidak seperti kebanyakan kamar laki-laki yang emm-berantakan-dimana-mana-emm, kamar yang di dominasi oleh warna biru itu terlihat rapih dan nyaman untuk dipandang, terimakasih pada pemilik kamar yang selalu menjaga kerapihannya.

"Sasuke, bangun. Ini sudah jam berapa?" sosok jangkung itupun mendekati kasur adiknya untuk menyadarkannya dari dunia mimpi dengan menggoyangkan tubuh adiknya itu dengan cukup keras. Merasa dirinya terganggu, Sasuke hanya bergumam tidak jelas sambil mencari posisi yang lebih nyaman untuk melanjutkan tidurnya.

Sosok itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya seraya menghela nafas " Hah, kau ini. Setiap kali kau tidur, kau ini seperti sedang berhibernasi saja." Merasa percuma membangunkan adiknya dengan cara seperti itu, dia pun mendeketi jendela kamar adiknya dan membuka tirai jendela tersebut. Sasuke yang menyadari adanya sinar asing yang masuk, segera menutup wajahnya yang tampak terganggu.

"Sasuke, cepat bangun! Ini sudah jam berapa, eh? Bukan waktunya untuk tidur lagi!"

"Diam Itachi!" Sahut Sasuke di bawah selimutnya, hingga terdengar seperti bergumam.

"Dasar, kau ini. Kita sudah ditunggu untuk sarapan. Orangtua kita sudah pulang, kalau kau tidak lupa." Ucap Itachi. Ah, ya sepertinya Sasuke memang lupa jika orangtuanya sudah pulang dari luar kota, karena saat berikutnya Sasuke sudah bangun dan beranjak meninggalkan tempat tidurnya seraya mengambil anduk dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

Itachi hanya mengekori sosok muda dengan rambut yang berantakan khas bangun tidur itu dengan sudut matanya, hingga Sasuke menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi. "Eh, sepertinya dia memang benar-benar lupa. Hah ya sudah."

"Jika sudah selesai cepat kebawah, kita akan sarapan." Teriak Itachi pada pintu kamar mandi. Seraya pergi meninggalkan kamar adiknya.

"Heh, dia pikir aku tuli? tidak perlu mengucapkan kalimat yang sama kan!" gerundel Sasuke didalam kamar mandi.

.

.

"Itachi? Mana Sasuke?" Tanya Nyonya Uchiha yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan mereka di meja makan.

"Dia baru saja mandi setelah dibangunkan. Hah dia itu selalu saja sulit untuk bangun" Sahut Itachi yang terlihat sedang menuruni tangga. Uchiha Itachi mendekati meja makan dan segera ia sudah mencium aroma sedap khas yang menguar dari masakan ibunya, "Ehmm, sepertinya ini sangat enak Bu. Aku jadi sangat lapar sekarang."

"Tunggu adik dan ayahmu dulu, mereka masih bersiap-siap diatas." Ucap Mikoto Uchiha seraya membuka celemek yang digunakannya tadi dan menggantungnya dekat pintu dapur.

Menjadi salah satu anggota keluarga yang memiliki kekuasaan yang besar tentu tidak menghalangi Mikoto untuk tetap bekerja didapur layaknya ibu rumah tangga pada umumnya, karena baginya keluarganya tetaplah harus ia yang mengurusi, tidak peduli ada berapa banyak pelayan didalam rumahnya, dapur tetaplah miliknya bila ia ada dirumah.

Keluarga Uchiha memang salah satu keluarga terpandang di Konoha. Perusahaannya, Uchiha Corp sangat berpengaruh bagi perusahaan-perusahaan lainnya. Dengan Uchiha Corp yang dipimpin oleh Uchiha Fugaku yang merupakan suami dari Uchiha Mikoto dan ayah dari Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Corp berkembang dengan sangat pesat. Banyak kolega-kolega yang menaruh saham mereka pada Uchiha Corp karena kepiawaian Uchiha Fugaku dalam menjalankan perusahaannya. Bahkan anak sulungnya Uchiha Itachi sudah bekerja di Uchiha Corp sebagai ketua cabang bagi perusahaannya yang ada di Suna.

Sasuke sedang menuruni tangga saat kedua orangtuanya dan sang kakak sudah berada di meja makan. Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendapati kedua orangtuanya berada disana, pasalnya ibu dan ayahnya tersebut memang sudah meninggalkan rumah seminggu lamanya.

Meskipun terkesan dingin dan jarang berekspresi, Sasuke merupakan salah satu dari anak yang menyayangi keluarganya.

Menyadari adiknya tersenyum sudah cukup membuktikan bahwa suasana adiknya itu sedang dalam keadaan baik, dan sebagai kakak yang baik tentu Itachi tahu apa penyebabnya. "Sepertinya ada yang membuatmu senang?" Ucap Itachi saat Sasuke sedang mendudukkan dirinya di kursi sebelah Itachi. "Ya, ya aku tahu, tidak usah menatapku seperti itu." Lanjut Itachi terkekeh saat menyadari Sasuke mendelik kearahnya.

Mikoto sang ibu yang melihat percakapan—jika bisa dibilang percakapan yang menyenangkan— antara kakak dan adik tersebut hanya tersenyum sambil memandangi kedua putranya, sedangkan sang kepala keluarga hanya memandang mereka dengan ekspresi datar khas Uchiha, tapi jika dilihat dari sorot matanya, Fugaku terlihat seperti menikmati pemandangan didepannya.

Pemandangan seperti ini bukanlah pemandangan asing bagi mereka berdua, kedua orang tuanya tahu bahwa kedua putra mereka memiliki cara yang berbeda dalam mengekspresikan keakrabannya, tapi mereka cukup mengetahui bahwa kedua putranya saling menyayangi satu sama lain.

"Sudah, sekarang waktunya makan anak-anak." Sahut Mikoto menengahi kedua putranya tersebut.

**.**

**.**

Menjadi seorang pelajar sudah sewajarnya selalu mendapatkan tugas-tugas yang tak terhitung banyaknya. Meskipun banyak dari murid-murid yang berfikir untuk mengutuk orang yang dengan se-enak jidatnya telah menciptakan hal yang disebut tugas di dunia ini, menelan kembali segala macam bentuk umpatan yang ingin mereka tujukan pada guru yang mengamalkan sebuah kepercayaan bahwa tugas adalah salah satu teman hidup manusia, cih.

Tidak seperti mereka –yangmembencitugas— Uchiha Sasuke sebagai salah satu pelajar senior high school yang berada di Konoha, mengganggap bahwa tugas adalah salah satu cara seorang guru untuk mengetahui isi otak dari muridnya. Bagaimana murid tersebut menyimak materi yang telah diajarkan oleh guru.

Terlepas dari kepintaran yang dimilikinya, dirinya pun tidak jarang merasa tertekan dengan tugas-tugas yang biasanya diberikan pada masa liburan. Oh bukan karena dia sulit mengerjakannya, tapi ada beberapa hal yang membuat dia merasa terganggu akan tugas akhir semasa liburan.

Dengan tenang, saat ini Sasuke sedang mengerjakan salah satu dari tugas yang diberikan oleh guru matematikanya, Kakashi sensei. Meskipun dia tidak pernah telat atau lupa mengerjakan tugasnya, Sasuke cukup tau hukuman gila macam apa yang akan diberikan oleh guru yang terkenal dengan kedisiplinannya itu. Dan tentu dia tidak pernah berfikir untuk merasakannya. Tidak, terimakasih.

Tidak seperti teman sebangkunya, yang selalu mendapat hukuman karena tidak mengerjakan tugas rumahnya. Sudah banyak alasan yang dilontarkan untuk menghindari hukuman yang mengerikan tapi hasilnya selalu nihil.

'tok tok'

"Sasuke?" suara ketukan pintu yang disusul oleh suara ibunya membuat Sasuke berhenti mengerjakan tugasnya. Disimpan pensil yang sejak tadi menemaninya di atas buku yang masih terbuka. Sasuke melangkah menuju pintunya.

"Ada apa bu?" ucap Sasuke setelah mambuka pintu kamarnya.

"Naruto datang mencarimu. Dia ada dibawah" sosok anggun itu memberikan isyarat pada anaknya untuk turun dan menyambut salah satu temannya.

Ya, ini adalah alasan mengapa ia terganggu dengan tugas yang diberikan, karena setiap ada tugas dan jika tidak lupa, Uzumaki Naruto teman sebangkunya akan selalu berkunjung ke rumah Uchiha untuk meminta bantuan padanya. Karena jarak rumah mereka yang tidak terlalu jauh, hanya terpaut 2 blok, membuat pemuda Uzumaki itu semakin gencar untuk mengunjunginya.

Oke, Sasuke bukan orang yang pelit ilmu atau apapun itu namanya, hanya saja jika kau seseorang yang menyukai ketenangan lalu berhadapan dengan orang yang berisik, tentu itu akan sangat mengganggu.

"Baik bu" mengikuti isyarat ibunya, Sasuke turun mematuhi perintah ibunya untuk menemui teman berisiknya. Meskipun enggan, tapi dia tidak berani membantah perkataan ibunya. Sasuke cukup tau tentang tata krama yang sudah diajarkan padanya sejak kecil. Lagipula menyambut teman yang berkunjung ker rumahmu bukanlah suatu kesalahan.

Naruto sedang duduk sambil bersiul kecil di ruang tamu saat Sasuke melihatnya sambil menuruni tangga. Buku-buku milik Naruto tergeletak diatas meja dengan secangkir teh yang telah di sediakan oleh salah satu pelayan milik keluarganya. Sudah terlihat jelas bahwa buku tersebut adalah buku tugasnya.

"Oi, Te—Sasuke!" panggil –ralat- teriaknya saat Naruto melihat sosok yang ditunggunya datang.

Meskipun tergolong dalam perbuatan yang tidak sopan, penghuni rumah Uchiha itu sudah cukup terbiasa dengan kebiasaan salah satu tamunya ini. Jangan heran, karena Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke sudah berteman sejak mereka masih kanak-kanak. Jadi mereka sudah memaklumi semua tingkah tamunya itu, tidak sedikit pula dari mereka yang tertawa ataupun tersenyum kecil melihatnya, seperti yang sedang Uchiha Itachi lakukan dengan membawa segelas air dari dapur menuju kamarnya.

'Ck, si Dobe itu. Mengapa harus teriak sih?' dumel Sasuke dalam hati mendengar temannya memanggil dengan berteriak.

"Hn" respon singkat dari Sasuke tidak begitu mempengaruhi mood Naruto. Berteman sangat lama dengan Sasuke sudah cukup bagi Naruto untuk mengetahui sifat dinginnya.

"Begini, aku ingin kau membantuku untuk mengerjakan tugas ini. Bisa kan?" ucap Naruto seraya mengangkat salah satu buku yang ia pegang didepan dadanya.

"Tidak kah kau bisa mengerjakannya sendiri?" Jawab Sasuke sambil memandang temannya itu tajam. Tapi bukan Naruto namanya kalau terpengaruh. Naruto sudah terbiasa dengan tatapan milik Sasuke yang seperti ini.

"Dengar ya Teme, jika aku bisa, aku sudah mengerjakannya sendiri." 'Oh, ayolah, aku sudah membuang jauh harga diriku hanya agar orang kutub ini mau membantuku mengerjakan tugas matematika laknat dari guru pemalas itu. Tidak bisakah dipermudah saja' batin Naruto berteriak.

"Itu salah mu sendiri karena tidak memperhatikan pelajaran yang berlangsung, Dobe"

Oke, bukan salah Naruto jika otaknya tak se-canggih teman sebangkunya ini. Melihat deretan angka dengan dilengkapi oleh alphabet sudah cukup untuk membuat otaknya merasa akan meledak dalam waktu dekat.

"Baik-baik, lain kali akan kudengarkan. Tapi bisa kita ke inti tujuan ku kesini? Kau mau membantuku atau tidak?" ucap Naruto dengan tatapan penuh harap pada orang dihadapannya. Sasuke menghela nafas dan beranjak dari ruang tamu menuju kamarnya. Sasuke tentu tidak bisa menolak, karena hal yang diinginkan Naruto bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk.

Sasuke tidak perlu mengeluarkan suaranya bahwa dia akan membantu Naruto, hanya dengan diam saja Naruto sudah cukup mengerti dengan tindakannya tersebut. Terbukti dengan sosok Naruto yang sudah mengikutinya dari belakang dengan wajah yang dipenuhi cengiran bodoh.

**To Be Continue. . .**

* * *

><p>Hai,, ehhhmm. disini saya masih baru, bingung juga mau nulis apa. tapi semoga enjoy dengan ceritanya. yaaaa meskipun masih gantung gitu dan pendek banget, semua akan berjalan sesuai dengan chapter-chapter berikutnya(ngomong apa coba)<p>

Mohon review dari kalian yaaaa. review kalian adalah penyemangat saya

Terimakasih :)))


	2. Chapter 2

Sreekk

.

BUG

.

Aghh!

.

"AW, APA-APAAN INI? Agh,pantatku " erang seorang pemuda sambil memegang pantatnya yang seperti err berdenyut-denyut menyakitkan. Masih dengan memegang pantatnya, pemuda tersebut bangun dari posisi duduknya tersebut, mencoba mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Matanyapun terhenti di pinggir tempat tidur yang terlihat sangat berantakan.

"OH, pantas saja pantatku sakit. Sepertinya aku jatuh dari tempat tidur lagi."

Pemuda itupun melangkah menjauhi kasurnya menuju tempat sakral setelah bangun tidur, toilet. Panggilan alam yang tiba-tiba dirasakan oleh pemuda tersebut membuatnya berlari dengan cepat menuju toilet yang berada tidak begitu jauh dari kamarnya. Menimbulkan suara berisik saat kakinya menyentuh lantai rumanya berkali-kali. Oh dan jangan lupa suara pintu yang ditutup dengan sangat kencang setelahnya.

"NARUTO! SUDAH BERAPA KALI IBU KATAKAN! JANGAN BERLARI DIKORIDOR DAN MEMBANTING PINTU SEENAKNYA!"

Suara yang terdengar menyeramkan tersebut terekam oleh pendengaran Naruto sesaat setelah dia mendudukkan dirinya dengan nyaman. Yah meskipun begitu, Naruto akan mengulang hal yang sama setiap harinya kan?

Ya, ya sepertinya Naruto selalu membuat ibunya marah di pagi hari.

Sedangakan di dapur rumah yang terlihat sederhana itu, Uzumaki Kushina terlihat sedang menahan gejolaknya untuk memarahi anak semata wayangnya tersebut.

"Anak itu, kapan dia tidak menimbulkan suara berisik di pagi hari?" Ya, meski begitu akan terasa aneh jika rumah tersebut menjadi tenang.

"Yah, Kushina meski bagaimanapun juga sebenarnya Naruto itu sama denganmu kan. Meskipun fisiknya lebih mirip denganku, tapi sifatnya lebih mirip denganmu,"

Namikaze Minato yang mendengar istrinya meneriaki anak mereka hanya memberi komentar sambil melanjutkan membaca koran pagi yang ada ditangannya.

"Oh, jadi menurutmu aku juga menggagumu. Begitu?"

Menyadari aura pembunuh yang berada dibelakangnya, Minato meneguk ludah sambil menengokkan kepalanya pelan-pelan kebelakang. Meskipun seorang kepala keluarga rasanya jika Kushina sudah seperti ini, ini akan menjadi gawat.

"Eh, i-itu .. aku tidak bermak—"

"Boleh kudengar sekali lagi?"

Sepertinya Minato mendengar suara jari –salah- tulang yang dilemaskan. Oke ini menakutkan.

"Ku—shi—na .."

BUGHHH!

Dan sepertinya Minato harus membeli meja baru untuk mereka.

.

.

.

Pagi yang menyenangkan.

**This Is My Future**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : **Uzumaki Naruto x Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura

**Rated T**

**Genre : **Friendship

**Warnings : **AU, OOC, Typo, etc

"Hah, akhirnya lega juga" Naruto berjalan meninggalkan toilet kesayangannya. Tujuannya tidak akan jauh dari urusan makanan. Dia jalan menuruni tangga hanya untuk mendapati meja santai di ruang tengah sudah rusak nyaris tidak berbentuk.

'aku yakin, ini pasti ulah Ibu'

Entah mengapa, setiap Naruto membayangkan sikap Ibunya apalagi saat sedang marah. Itu pasti sangat menyeramkan. Di dunia ini sepertinya perempuan yang paling ditakuti Naruto adalah Ibunya.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya 'Oh tidak, masih ada satu perempuan lagi yang aku takuti'

Sambil bergetar ngeri naruto melewati ruang tengah dan sampai pada tujuan awalnya : Meja makan. Aroma lezat memasuki indra penciumannya saat Naruto mulai melangkahkan kakinya lebih mendekati meja makan, lengkap dengan kedua orangtuanya yang sedang menunggu Naruto disana.

Air liur Naruto mulai menetes saat melihat makanan yang tersaji di meja makan. Rasanya sudah tidak tahan untuk melahapnya.

Minato yang melihat anaknya bertingkah seperti itu hanya menyunggingkan senyum lembut. Minaopun menarik tangan Naruto. "Naruto cepat duduk"

"Wah Ibu makanannya terlihat enaaakk. Kalau begitu, ayo kita makaaaannnn" Semangat Naruto yang sudah diujung tanduk dengan tangan yang akan mengambil tempura diatas meja terhenti sempurna saat mendapati sang Ibu memgang tangannya. Naruto yang melihatnya, hanya menatap Ibunya dengan pandangan yang bingung.

"Naruto-chan kau sudah mencuci tanganmu?" Kushina bertanya sambil menatap anaknya dengan wajah yang menakutkan.

"Eh, Itu.. sudah belum ya?" Naruto yang tidak terlalu memperhatikan perubahan Ibunya menjawab dengan santai.

"Ibu tidak akan mengijinkanmu makan sebelum kau mencuci tanganmu, Me-nger-ti?" ya akhirnya Naruto mengerti saat melihat aura gelap muncul dari punngung Ibunya.

"I-iya" Oke Naruto meneguk ludahnya dan beranjak pergi untuk mencui tangannya. Sedangkan Minato hanya tersenyum canggung.

.

.

Kushina berjalan dengan membawa sepiring kue hangat menuju ruang keluarga. Naruto dan Ayahnya yang sedang menonton berita pagi sedikit menoleh saat Kushina menyimpan kue-kue hangat itu di meja yang berada didepan televisi.

"Taraaa! Hari ini Ibu membuat kue untuk teman santai di pagi hari. Ya berhubung Ibu sudah lama tidak membuat kue, jadi Ibu kangen untuk membuat makanan manis ini. Ayo Minato, Naruto cicipi kuenya!" Kushina dengan semangatnya menyodorkan kue-kue tersebut agar lebih mudah dijangkau oleh dua pria yang dicintainya itu.

Naruto dan Minato yang melihat hal tersebut hanya tersenyum sambil mengambil kue manis yang disediakan Ibu dan Istri tercintanya.

Ya, akhir pekan memang selalu dijadikan hari dimana semua anggota keluarga berkumpul dirumah. Meski bagaimanapun juga Minato bekerja sebagai direktur di perusahaan travel yang tidak bisa dia tinggalkan dihari-hari biasanya. Sedangkan Kushina yang berprofesi menjadi seorang dokter di Rumah Sakit Konoha tak kalah sibuknya dengan suami tercinta. Karena hal itu setiap akhir pekan mereka berdua akan menemani putra satu-satunya dirumah.

Berbagi kehangatan bersama keluarga. Meski Naruto selalu ditinggal dirumah sendiri, Naruto tak pernah mengeluh. Dia cukup tau tanggungjawab sebesar apa yang dimiliki kedua orangtuanya. Sebaliknya Naruto justru bangga dan kagum pada keduaorangtuanya yang memiliki totalitas pada pekerjaanya.

"Oh iya Naruto. Kau sudah mebereskan kamarmu?" Kushina bertanya tanpa memalingkan wajahnya dari majalah yang sedang dia baca.

"Belum bu." Naruto menjawab sambil menegakkan dirinya dari tempat duduk. Naruto tidak perlu diperintah langsung oleh Ibu tercintanya untuk membersihkan kamar . Naruto tau saat ibunya memberikan kode semacam itu, berarti dia harus melakukannya.

Naruto berjalan menuju kamarnya. Saat Naruto membuka kamarnya…. Jangankan disebut kamar, rasanya kandang ayam milik tetangga Naruto tidak seberantakan ini.

Bagaimana tidak, diatas kasur bukanlah lagi tempat bantal, guling atau ras lainnya. Disana sudah ada baju kotor yang berserakan, bungkus ramen instan, oh dan jangan lupakan seprei kasur yang sudah berada diujung kasur. Buku yang berserakan dilantai, lemari terbuka dengan pakaian yang sudah tidak berbentuk dan bungkus ciki yang bertebaran di penjuru ruangan.

"Ya ampun. Aku tidak tau kalau aku sejorok ini. Melihatnya saja sudah membuatku malas membersihkannya. Tapi kalau tidak kubersihkan bisa-bisa Ibu membuang semua hal yang berbau ramen dirumah ini."

Bayangan Kushina melempar semua persediaan ramennya membuat Naruto membersihkan kamarnya dengan pearasaan terpaksa.

"Oke kita mulai darimana ya?" Naruto bergumam sambil memegang dagunya. " Dari buku saja dulu."

Naruto mulai merapikan buku-bukunya yang berserakan. Saat mengambil buku pelajaran Matematika dan melihat isinya. Ekspresi Naruto berubah.

"Bahaya, aku lupa jika ada PR Matematika. Dan aku juga tidak mengerti PR apa ini. Tapi guru dari pelajaran ini kan? …. KAKASHI SENSEI! Tidak,tidak,tidak ini gawat aku harus mengerjakannya, kalau tidak bisa-bisa aku harus mengepel seluruh kamar mandi yang ada disekolah."

Ya Naruto sudah bertekad, "Tapi gimana aku mengerjakannya. Ngerti aja enggak gimana ngerjain? Ayo Naruto berpikir?"

Naruto hanya mondar-mandir sambil memegang buku Matematika dengan sangat erat ditangannya.

"Oh iya aku minta bantuan Sakura saja. Dia kan pintar. Ya ya benar, aku harus meneleponnya sekarang."

Naruto beralih menuju meja belajar untuk mengambil ponselnya. Langsung diketiknya nomer Sakura yang dia hafal diluar kepala.

Lalu menekan tombol panggil, Naruto segera mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga.

TUUT  
>TUUT<br>TU -

"Halo? Naruto?" Suara seorang gadis yang menjawab disebrang sana membuat Naruto tersenyum lega. 'Jadilah penyelamatku Sakura!'

"SAKURAAAAAA, Tolong aku! Kumohon" Dengan senang hati Naruto berteriak kepada sang calon penyelamat.

"Naruto jangan berteriak ditelepon! Kau pikir aku tuli, hah? Tolong apa?"

"Kau tau kan kalau besok ada PR Matematika? Kau sudah mengerjakannya?" Naruto berharap jawaban Sakura adalah ….

"Oh itu. Aku sudah mengerjakannya. Kenapa?" Jawaban Sakura diujung sana membuat mata Naruto lebih berbinar. 'Ayo Naruto satu langkah lagi.'

"Oh Syukurlah. Sakura, apa hari ini kau bisa membantuku mengerjakannya? Aku bingung bagaimana menyelesaikannya."

Sekali lagi Naruto berharap.

"Eh? Emmm, maaf Naruto sepertinya tidak bisa. Hari ini aku ada kerja sambilan. Dan aku tidak bisa izin."

Oh tidak, hancur sudah semua harapan Naruto. Rasanya seperti melihat cermin dihadapan Naruto pecah menjadi berkeping-keping.

"Dan lagipula kenapa baru sekarang kau minta bantuanku, eh? PR itu kan sudah Kakashi sensei berikan padamu sejak seminggu yang lalu." Nada suara Sakura terdengar mulai mengintimidasi.

"Eh, itu Karena emm ituuu.. aku lupa kalau ada PR Sakura." Naruto menjawab dengan pasrah. 'Bagaimana nasibku besok?'

"Kau ini, errr aku memang tidak bisa tapi kurasa Sasuke bisa membantumu." Usulan sakura membuat Naruto sadar dari pikirannya.

"Sasuke? Mau ditaruh dimana harga diriku Sakura. Yang ada nanti si Teme itu malah meledekku. Tidak, tidak bisa, itu terlalu menyakitkan." Naruto membuat nada suaranya seolah dia terpukul dengan usulan Sakura.

"Dasar kau ini. Tentu saja Sasuke akan membantumu. Kau saja yang harga dirimu terlalu tinggi. Lagipula ini juga kan demi kebaikanmu dan rumahmu juga tidak begitu jauh dari rumah Sasuke kan? Tapi ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau, tunggu saja hukuman dari Kakashi sensei besok." Ya jawaban Sakura membuat Naruto berpikir berulang kali.

"Oh iya Naruto sudah dulu ya. Aku harus kerja, semoga kau mendapatkan kemudahan dalam mengerjakan PR mu. Fufufu . Sampai besok"

Dan

TUUT TUUT TUUT

'Hah bagaimana? Bagaimana? Bagaimana?'

Naruto jatuh terduduk setelah menelepon Sakura. Pikiran tentang meminta bantuan Sasuke terus berputar-putar dikepalanya.

'Minta bantuan atau tidak?'

Bayangan Sasuke yang mencomoohnya hadir dikepala Naruto seperti berputar-putar seperti gangsing. 'Tidak! Aku tidak akan meminta tolong padanya. TITIK.'

Tapi bayangan Kakashi Sensei yang memberinya peralatan kamar mandi dan siluet toilet yang sangat kotor kembali berputar-putar. Membuat Naruto menelan ludahnya sendiri. Rasanya lebih menyeramkan membayangkan Kakashi dengan alat kebersihan.

'Tapi jika aku meminta bantuan pada Sasuke, bagaimana dengan harga diriku?'

Ayo pilih Naruto. Dipermalukan oleh sahabatmu atau dipermalukan didepan umum dan ditertawakan oleh murid satu sekolah? Ini pilihan yang berat, harga diri didepan Sasuke atau harga diri di Sekolah?

'Oke untuk kali ini saja, aku mohon bantuanmu Sasuke dan aku juga memohon kau jangan pernah mempersulitku'

Dan dengan keputusan itu. Naruto membersihkan kamarnya dengan kecepatan bagaikan kilat di langit mendung.

* * *

><p>Hai semuaaa. ketemu lagi niiihhhh ^-^<p>

hehe maaf baru update. btw yang kemare nanya sakura. sakura udanh nongol tuh, ya walaupun hanya sebagai suara.

dan bingung mau ngomong apa.

tapi, mohon review dari kalian yaaaa.


End file.
